


Day 25: Soos and the Real Girl

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [25]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

“Wait, is that…? Dude! Hey Dipper! Is that you!?”

Dipper froze up, his eyes wide when he heard the call from behind. He attempted to calm his features then turned around to see a large man swiftly walking towards him.

“Uh, Soos? H-hey! Fancy meeting you here!”

“I know, dude! What a coincidence! How’ve you been?”

“Uh, well, you know…alright?” Dipper said, desperately trying to be nonchalant as his heart slowed down. “What brings you to Disneyland?”

“Uh, Disneyland brought me to Disneyland. Duh,” Soos laughed. “Me and Melody love this place! Who are you here with?”

“Well, er, just Mabel. Our parents paid for a trip here as a graduation present,” Dipper said, his panic drifting into disappointment. They’d specifically asked their parents for this not just to have some fun, but also to get away from anyone who knew them. He was lucky he’d been waiting for Mabel to use the bathroom when Soos found him. Who knows what might’ve happened if he’d met them while they were acting quite a bit more lovey-dovey than they could be even in Gravity Falls.

“Awesome, dude!” Soos exclaimed, “We’re actually here with Giffany and Rumble. It’s a double date!”

“Huh?” Dipper wasn’t sure how the digital couple could be there.

“Yeah, Melody’s got them on her phone,” Soos pointed over to where his wife was watching a street show with her phone held face out. His voice lowered and he leaned in close with a conspiratorial glint in his eyes, “And don’t tell Melody, but they’re gonna help me get a ton of tickets in an arcade later so I can get her this awesome toy she’s wanted.“ Suddenly his face lit up with an idea and he no longer whispered, “Dude! They can help you get something for Mabel too! There’s this giant plushie pig there, she’ll totally love it!”

Dipper thought about it. On the one hand, he didn’t want to have to go back to being just brother and sister but on the other Mabel really would love that plushie. It’d also be fun to hang out with the others but he and Mabel only had so many opportunities to be open about themselves in public.

“Yeah, that sounds good, Soos, but we’re kinda doing our own thing today. Maybe we can meet up later tonight?” Dipper said, hoping it didn’t sound too suspicious of a blow off.

“Oh come on, man! Let’s make this double date into a triple date! It’ll be awesome!”

Dipper blushed, his heart racing again. Soos was probably just commenting on how it was three sets of two. The fact that two of those sets were couples didn’t HAVE to mean the third was a couple as well. People can have non-romantic dates.

“Th-that’s okay, I’ll c-call you later,” he stammered.

Soos frowned, “Look, dude, if this is about you dating your sister, we already know.”

“W-what?”

Soos sighed and set a hand on Dipper’s shoulder, “Melody saw you guys kissing in an alley once. I dunno if anyone else notices but after she saw that we’ve seen you guys doing a lot of really obvious things. Like that ring on your finger.”

Dipper froze a little. He had completely forgotten how they put those on as soon as they arrived, reveling in the freedom of openly showing their love. If someone else had caught him like this, he might be able to play it off as something with another girl, but it’d be mighty suspicious when Mabel returned with her matching ring. He was REALLY lucky it was Soos. But wait…

“So, you know…but, er…” Dipper wasn’t quite sure how to phrase the question.

“Nah, we don’t care. You guys are perfect together. Melody’s holding two of our friends in her hand, that’s a lot weirder if you ask me,” Soos chuckled.

Dipper shuffled a bit in place, still trying to take this all in.

Soos lightly boxxed his shoulder, “Triiiple daaate?”

Dipper laughed awkwardly. This wasn’t exactly how he’d ever imagined things going when he and Mabel would have to inevitably come out. It was actually a lot better than he’d imagined. Things would be harder with their family and maybe even with other friends, but now they knew they had someone on their side for the future.

“Yeah, sure,” Dipper said with a smile. He spotted his sister returning, her face quizzical when she recognized Soos, “Just let me explain it to Mabel first, and then we’ll join you.”


End file.
